


Through The Looking Glass

by f_romanoff_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Possession, curse, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls of an other worldly prison are broken down and its only occupant needs a new body. <br/>She's only got one in mind; Natasha.</p><p>  <em>*This author is now back at uni, all uncompleted stories are still in progress and i will still be working on them, however it may be a while between updates, sorry!*</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed  
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All characters belong to Marvel.

She watched her, unnoticed, as she had for months.  
Her face more familiar now than her own; the small scar above her right eye, how her red curls fell to frame her face, the few freckles scattered over the bridge of her nose.  
She saw the way the woman smiled fondly at him whenever he wasn't looking; she saw love behind those bright green eyes and it filled her with longing; feelings of jealously and regret tugging painfully at her heart.

 _‘Soon, it has to be soon’_ she told herself over and over, she'd waited long enough. Now was her time.

Hundreds of years Senta had been trapped, she was once a young and beautiful maiden; admired by all, her beauty was legendary. But as it had to; time passed, her looks faded, and Senta grew old. Unhappy with how her life had turned out; she’d set out on a quest to regain her youth. It took many years but eventually she succeeded.  
The spell, however, had a cost.  
Asfid was a young princess who had captured the heart of the nation. On her thirteenth birthday she was taken from her home and sacrificed by Senta under a full moon. The spell worked; Senta was returned to her younger, radiant self. But before she could flee; Senta was caught, imprisoned and made to face the consequences of her crime. King Arik was devastated at the loss of his only child and sentenced Senta to an eternal life; forced to watch the world and all its beauty but never be a part of it.

For years Senta had wallowed in self pity and misery in the dreary wasteland that had become her home, but over time she accepted her situation, focused her powers and grew stronger. She broke free from her prison; able to visit the land of the living, observing from mirrors as strangers brushed their teeth and fixed their hair. She recalled the spells and magics she’d learnt during her life and slowly a plan began to form.  


She’d choose someone; someone who had beauty and youth and a life like the one Senta had longed for and she’d take it for herself.


	2. II

_Friday 13th June: a full moon._

Senta took a deep breath; now was her time. 

She could see through the bedroom mirror; her target sleeping, restless; plagued with nightmares of her past. 

Senta took a moment to consider; the human body was so fragile, the human mind even more so. But even a short life in a human body would be better than an eternity spent here, and those were the only options Senta had. 

The spell was not easy, and it was painful; two beings existing in a space meant for one. Her host fought her; she was strong and valiant, but Senta had been preparing for months, slowly weakening her; she'd become more susceptible to her magics over time.  
Nevertheless the transition was more difficult than Senta had been prepared for. 

Muffled screams escaped from her mouth, but roused no one, and after the possession had taken place, and Senta had finally won control; she slept, exhausted from the effort.  
Her sleep was pleasant; soft pillows under her head instead of the rock she was used to. The cover was warm against her skin rather than the chill she had come to accept, and in the middle of the night, when her lover joined her in the bed; wrapping gentle arms around her, breathing in her scent as he hugged her tightly; Senta knew she’d made the right choice.

She could finally have the life she'd always wanted. The one she thought she deserved.


	3. III

Senta awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Bright light streamed in through the window, the air was clear and fresh and she felt better rested than she had in a lifetime. On the pillow beside her where her lover had laid last night was a single sunflower, and a piece of purple card with a note written on it:

_’N, Fury has called me in; urgent mission in Argentina. I’ll be back next week. Love you and miss you as always. C xx’_

N and C; why couldn’t he have written the names? She wasn’t even sure what her new self was called. She looked around the room and found herself some clothes. In the next room she found a mobile phone; she sat on the soft sofa while she scrolled through the messages in an attempt to familiarise herself with some aspects of her new life. Most of the messages were from people named Clint, Pepper and Steve. That solved one of her riddles; C was presumably Clint. She spent a while longer reading through archived messages on her phone in order to get some idea about the people in her life.

Suddenly someone walked into her room and greeted her with a smile; "Morning, please can I steal some sugar? Tony stole all mine"

“Sure” she answered uneasily, she had no idea who this man was.

“So Clint got called in again huh?”

“Yep”

“That’s a shame, but hopefully he’ll be back in time?”

“Back in time for what?”

“For his birthday...” the man answered back, sounding slightly concerned. He looked her over before asking; “Tasha are you okay, you don't seem yourself?”

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine”

He raised his eyebrows at her in a disbelieving manner

“I’m fine, I swear”

“Right, okay. Well, you know where I am if you need me”

“Thanks”

And with that, he turned to leave. That was close; she’d have to be more careful from now on. There were ways this spell could be reversed still, she couldn’t allow anything to compromise this; this life was her last hope at happiness.


	4. IV

The spell was still fragile. Her host still had strength and continued to fight. Senta managed to keep control; but it exhausted her.

She spent the rest of the morning looking for clues about her new life.  
The close call with the man that morning made Senta realise how much about her new life she didn’t know. That man, with dark but greying hair, stubble on his face and friendly green eyes, he could have been Steve, or Tony or Bruce, or any number of names from her phone. Who was he? Walking so freely into her home? What was her relationship with him? Did she have a family? She didn’t know whether she should write with her right or left hand, did she drink tea or coffee? What foods did she like? Did she have any allergies? Pets? Hobbies? A job?  
These are all things her friends and family would know, things which if Senta got wrong; they would notice. Insignificant details which she hadn’t considered when she was on the other side. All she’d been interested in was finding someone young, beautiful and in love. 

Her home was relatively bare, only one photo existed in the entire flat; one of her and Clint in Paris, pinned in place on the fridge with a magnet. The only items in the kitchen were some chocolate bars and coffee. The only giveaways that someone actually lived here were the full closets and shelf after shelf of well worn books. A trunk under the bed revealed something Senta didn’t expect to find; weapons. Knives, guns, blades... Were these hers? Or maybe Clint’s? What uses would a petite young woman have of such an armory? There were so many question’s, there had to be a way to get some answers...

***

Senta decided to explore outside of her new apartment; she was learning nothing more in there. She had visited Earth many times in her previous life, but never before had she been in a building with such a lay out; who had an elevator rather than a front door?  
The elevator doors opened to reveal a tall muscular blond man who smiled at her.

You going up for lunch?” he asked.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, I figured i’d grab something to eat with the others”

“Me too” 

Senta took a moment to look him over; he was very tall, and strong. His hair was neat, as were his clothes. He was polite and well spoken.  
He exited on the 63rd floor and walked into a large expansive room; there was a kitchen and dining area over to left, to which the tall blond man headed. Over to the right there was two sofas and several large arm chairs, a tv, stereo system and several shelves of books and films. On the couch sat two men with dark hair; one was the man who’d borrowed sugar this morning, the other was shorter and thinner, and possibly slightly older. Senta walked up quietly behind them, listening to their conversation;

“I’m just saying it was odd, she didn’t seem herself”

“Come on its Natasha, I’m sure she’s fine”

“Something was just... Off... I don’t know...”

The elder looking man seemed startled by her sudden appearance;

“Oh... Nat... Hi. How long have you been stood there?”

“A few minutes” she answered with a shrug.

The two men looked at her nervously, and suddenly Senta had an idea...


End file.
